tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythical Mew Mew
Mythical Mew Mew (ミシッカル ミュウ ミュウ Mishikkaru Myū Myū) is a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction series created by RoyalHistoria. The opening theme is "Mamoritai Kara" by Aya Endou, Aya Hisakawa, Rina Satou, Yuka Iguchi, Hiromi Konno, and Kotono Mitsuishi, the Japanese voice actresses of the main characters. The ending theme is "Nonbiri Dreamin'" By Rika Komatsu The sequel is Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. A list of episodes can be found here. Summary It's been ten years since the five superheroines known as Tokyo Mew Mew saved the world from Deep Blue, and eight years since they, alongside the newest member of the team, defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders. Now the world is in danger again, but Tokyo Mew Mew is nowhere to be seen, not only had they lost their powers, but one of the project's creators had died, his incompatible genes sentencing him to an early death. New heroes are needed, and a scientist known as Keiko Ginza decides to do it herself, managing to obtain some of the research from the previous Mew project, Keiko sets to work, finding six girls whose DNA is compatible, in order for the DNA to match, it has to be modified, in the process, Keiko manages to synthesize the DNA of mythical creatures. Six girls are infused with the modified DNA, now Keiko has to hope that they'll be strong enough to fight off the newest threat to the world. Characters Mew Mews Ame Momose/Mew Candy (桃瀬 あめ Momose Ame) Voiced By: Aya Endou Ame is the main protagonist and leader of the team. She's a cheerful and social girl with an arrogant attitude. She adores beauty, and has a strong interest in fashion, wanting to be a fashion designer in the future. Ame hates the idea of being abandoned or alone, and as a result, surrounds herself with people. She transforms into Mew Candy and is infused with synthesized unicorn DNA made from the DNA of a Przewalski's horse and Indian rhinoceros. Kyoho Aitani/Mew Grape '(藍谷 きょほ ''Aitani Kyoho) '''Voiced By: Aya Hisakawa Kyoho is the second Mew Mew to appear. Unlike Ame, Kyoho is a quiet girl, who strongly dislikes people and socialising. Kyoho is also known for being incredibly intimidating, partially due to her height and mostly due to her eerily calm attitude and monotone voice. Kyoho has an interest in mythology and history, and has a vast knowledge of both. She transforms into Mew Grape and is infused with synthesized kraken DNA made from the DNA of a vampire squid. Suguri Akamura/Mew Currant '(赤村 すぐり ''Akamura Suguri) '''Voiced By: Rina Satou Suguri is the third Mew Mew to join the team. She's a rambunctious girl with almost no brain-to-mouth filter, this, with her impulsive tendencies gets her into a lot of fights, not that she's complaining, Suguri never turns down a fight. She's a skilled skateboarder, it being her main mode of transportation. Suguri is also talented at video games, and can beat almost anyone at Soul Instinct: Arena of Champions. She transforms into Mew Currant and is infused with synthesized dragon DNA made from the DNA of the Honduran spiny-tailed iguana. Nashi Midoriyama/Mew Pear (緑山 なし Midoriyama Nashi) Voiced By: Minori Chihara Nashi is the fourth member of the team. Nashi is a shy girl who struggles to stand up for herself, meaning that many people treat her like a doormat. Due to her quiet personality, people will forget she's even in the room, and it's not rare for people to completely forget who she is. Due to her severe timidness, it's incredibly easy for just about anyone to scare Nashi with very little effort. She transforms into Mew Pear and is infused with synthesized jackalope DNA made from the DNA of the volcano rabbit and saiga antelope. Mikan Orenjitake/Mew Tangerine (橙竹 みかん Orenjitake Mikan) Voiced By: Hiromi Konno Mikan is the fifth and youngest girl. Due to her young age, she's rather clueless about the world and how dangerous it can be, as a result she doesn't take the chimera anima and aliens as seriously as she should. It's rare for her to nor have a large grin on her face. Mikan is also the type to make everything as fun as possible, an example being that she uses rollerblades to get everywhere. She transforms into Mew Tangerine and is infused with synthesized phoenix DNA made from the DNA of the red-headed flameback. Ichijiku Aitani/Mew Fig (藍谷 いちじく Aitani Ichijiku) Voiced By: Asami Seto Ichijiku is the sixth and oldest of the Mew Mews. Despite her age, Ichijiku acts much like a child, crying easily and giving up on things quickly. Ichijiku is confused easily, and is the type of person who falls for mind games and traps. She’s a big fan of manga/comics, especially shoujo and magical girls, and has an extensive collection. She transforms into Mew Fig and is infused with synthesized leviathan DNA made from the DNA of the short-nosed sea snake. Aliens Flan (フラン Furan) Voiced By: Iori Nomizu Flan is the leader of the Alien Trio. A sadistic girl who takes great pleasure in winding people up and watching them freak out and lose control. Flan isn't above using someone's deepest, darkest secrets against them. She likes to treat anyone she fights as her own personal toys, no matter how dangerous or powerful they are. Flan also tends to hold her position of authority over others. Muffin (マフィン Mafin) Voiced By: Satomi Akesaka The oldest of the Alien Trio and Flan's second in command. Muffin has an incredibly strong abhorrence towards humans, who she sees as worthless and disgusting creatures that don't deserve their planet, or even deserve to live. She doesn't care about many people, and would rather look out for herself than bother with anyone else, including her own teammates. Bun (バン Ban) Voiced By: Aya Suzaki The youngest of the Alien Trio, Bun does reconnaissance for the team, keeping track of her opponents and learning all the information she possibly can. Unfortunately, Bun is notoriously lazy and apathetic, meaning that it's difficult for anyone to even get her to do reconnaissance in the first place. One of the only things Bun truly cares about is sleeping. Major Characters Keiko Ginza (銀座 けいこ Ginza Keiko) Voiced By: Sanae Kobayashi The creator of the Mythical Mew project. An intelligent woman who graduated university at 17. Keiko is a humourless woman who dislikes people who refuse to get straight to the point. She's not very social and prefers to keep a professional distance from the Mew Mews, in an attempt to not get overly attached to them, one way she does this is by thinking of them as experiments or lab rats, making them seem less like humans and more like projects. Satomi Asakusa (浅草 さとみ Asakusa Satomi) Voiced By: Yoshino Nanjo The class representative and Ame Momose's love interest. Satomi is a kind and motherly girl who tries to act as a role model for younger students. She's able to come with solutions quickly, making her incredibly useful for solving the problems her classmates have, though she also helps out other classes if needed. Unfortunately, Satomi's need to help others often leads to her neglecting her own health and problems to assist others with their issues. Airi Kurosawa (黒澤 あいり Kurosawa Airi) Voiced By: Machiko Kawana Ame's closest friend and classmate. Airi is a confident, strongwilled girl who refuses to let others push her around. Because of her short hair, athleticism, and general attitude she has been labelled a tomboy. Not many people know, but she adores classical music, especially violin music. Miki Sato (佐藤 みき Sato Miki) Voiced By: Minori Chihara Ame's close friend and classmate. Miki is a quiet girl who prefers using logic and facts to solve her problems. Unlike her friends, Miki is very withdrawn and doesn't like getting too much attention at one time. Supporting Characters Satoru Asakusa (浅草 悟 Asakusa Satoru) Voiced By: Hiro Shimono Satomi's twin brother and the more laidback of the pair. Satoru is a relaxed and somewhat oblivious boy who admires his sister's intelligence and supports her in any way he can. Chiaki Nakamura (中村 千明 Nakamura Chiaki) Voiced By: Etsuko Ichihara Chiaki is an employee of the Momose family and the one who primarily raised Ame. She is a motherly and polite woman who knows when to be stern. Daigo Midoriyama (緑山 大悟 Midoriyama Daigo) Voiced By: Yuka Terasaki Nashi's younger brother. Similarly to his big sister, Daigo is an unconfident and timid boy who prefers to follow the rules. Unfortunately, he is often an unwilling participant in his twin sister's schemes. Aiko Midoriyama (緑山 あいこ Midoriyama Aiko) Voiced By: Satomi Koorogi Nashi's younger sister. Unlike her siblings, Aiko is a loud, mischievous girl who rarely does what she's told. The only person that can keep her under control is Nashi. Rieko Asakusa (浅草 りえこ Rieko Asakusa) Voiced By: Chiemi Chiba Satomi and Satoru's younger sister. Rieko is a shy girl who tends to rely heavily on her older siblings. Canon Characters Ichigo Momomiya (桃宮 いちご Momomiya Ichigo) Voiced By: Saki Nakajima The former leader of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 22 years old. Ichigo is infused with the Iriomote Wild Cat. Minto Aizawa (藍沢 みんと Aizawa Minto) Voiced By: Yumi Kakazu A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 22 years old. Minto is infused with the Ultramarine Lorikeet. Retasu Midorikawa (緑川 れたす'' Midorikawa Retasu'') Voiced By: Kumi Sakuma A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 23 years old. Retasu is infused with the Finless Porpoise. Bu-Ling Huang (黄 歩鈴'' Fon Purin'') Voiced By: Hisayo Mochizuki A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 20 years old. Bu-Ling is infused with the Golden Lion Tamarin. Zakuro Fujiwara (藤原ざくろ Fujiwara Zakuro) Voiced By: Junko Noda A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 25 years old. Zakuro is infused with the Grey Wolf. Ringo Akai (赤井 りんご Akai Ringo) Voiced By: Taeko Kawata A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 20 years old. Ringo is infused with the Humboldt Penguin. Berry Shirayuki (白雪 ベリー Shirayuki Berii) Voiced By: Yui Horie The former second-in-command of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 19 years old. Berry is infused with the Amami Rabbit and Andean Mountain Cat. Locations Café Mythical Located in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Café Mythical is owned by Keiko Ginza as a cover for the Mythical Mew Project. Ame Momose, Kyoho Aitani, Suguri Akamura, Mikan Orenjitake, and Ichijiku Aitani all work there. Himawari Academy Himawari Academy is a prestigious private school primarily attended by rich or very talented students. Ame Momose, Satomi Asakusa, Airi Kurosawa, Miki Sato and Satoru Asakusa attend this school. Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Kyoho Aitani and Nashi Midoriyama attend this school. Akebono Daisan Junior High School Akebono Daisan Junior High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Suguri Akamura attends this school. Nakanishi Elementary School Nakanishi Elementary School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Mikan Orenjitake and Rieko Asakusa attend this school. Shinjuku Hayashi Girl's High School Shinjuku Hayashi Girl's High School is a girl's only school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Ichijiku Aitani, Yuzu Orenjitake, and Kou-Kou Banli attend this school. Alien Homeworld The home planet of Flan, Muffin, and Bun. It used to be desolate and plagued by constant sandstorms. International Mythical Mew Mew *'English' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Italian' - Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Mew Mew - Magic Friends) *'Mandarin' - 神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Mā''o'' (Mythical Cats) *'Cantonese' - 神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Mythical Mew Mew) *'Korean' - 마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuumyuu (Magic Berry Berry Mew Mew) *'Thai' - ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Legendary Mew Mew) *'Indonesian, European Portuguese (Season 2)' - Mythical Mew Mew *'Dutch, Danish, Greek, French, Hebrew, European Portuguese (Season 1)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Brazilian Portuguese' - As Super Mitos (The Super Myths) *'Latino Spanish' - Mythical Miau Miau Power (Mythical Mew Mew Power) *'Bulgarian' - Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Mythical Power Mew Mew) *'Hungarian' - Mitikus Kommandó (Mythical Commando) *'Turkish' - Sihirli Kızlar 2 *'Albanian' - Vajzat Mjau – Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Mew Girls - Defenders of the Planet 2), Luftëtaret Legjendar (Legendary Warriors) *'Serbian' - Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Mew Mew Team) *'Croatian' - Mjau Mjau Družina 2 Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte *'English' - Mythical Mew Mew Power: All Together! *'Mandarin' - 神话貓貓第二部分/Shén Huà Māo Māo Dì Er Bùfēn (Mythical Cats Part II) *'Cantonese' - 神話喵喵第二部份/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu Daih Jih Bouh Fahn (Mythical Mew Mew Part II) *'Korean' - 뉴 마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Nyu Mabeob Beriberi Myuumyuu (New Magic Berry Berry Mew Mew) *'Thai' - ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว 2/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Legendary Mew Mew 2) *'Indonesian, European Portuguese' - Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte *'Dutch, Danish, Greek, French, Hebrew' - Mythical Mew Mew Power 2 *'Brazilian Portuguese' - As Super Mitos: Todos Juntos! (The Super Myths: All Together!) *'Latino Spanish' - Mythical Miau Miau Power: ¡Todos Juntos! (Mythical Mew Mew Power: All Together!) *'Bulgarian' - Митичната Силата Миу Миу: Всички 3аедно!/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu: Vsichki Zaedno! (Mythical Power Mew Mew: All Together!) *'Hungarian' - Mitikus Kommandó: Új Kaland! (Mythical Commando: New Adventures!) Trivia * The story began development on June 5th, 2017 * Chapter 1 is currently in progress * Mamoritai Kara was originally performed at the Tokyo Mew Mew Live Character Show in 2001 * Nonbiri Dreamin' was originally released on the Koi wa à la Mode CD in 2002 Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things